magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sahir Nailah
Biografia thumb|274px|sierociniec w Tuam Wprowadzenie Sahir urodził się jako nieczystej krwi, ze związku Śmierciożercy, Ereka Nailaha, i zwykłej mugolki, Caasidy Gendwich, 26 października 1960 roku. Nie znał ich. Wiadomym jednak jest, że jego matka ukończyła Harward i pracowała jako makler giełdowy. Została zamordowana 31 października 1960 roku po długich godzinach tortur, śmierć nastąpiła z wycieńczenia. Miała wtedy 31 lat. Ojciec zaś był uczniem Hogwartu w Ravenclawie i pracował jako Auror w Ministerstwie Magii, pretendował do stanowiska Ministra Magii, jednak zniknął z Ministerstwa, kiedy oskarżono go o spiskowanie ze Śmierciożercami i podano do sądu z przedstawionymi dowodami 25 czerwca 1960 roku. 30 października 1960 roku został znaleziony pod drzwiami sierocińca kościelnego w Londynie, w dzielnicy Tuam, prowadzonego przez zakonnice Bon Secours, z zostawionym listem od matki, zaznaczeniem imienia, nazwiska oraz daty urodzenia. Po jego rodzicach zaginął jakikolwiek ślad. W samym sierocińcu nie było warunków do wychowywania niemowlęcia, więc został on przekierowany do ośrodka samotnych matek, gdzie w dość dobrych warunkach rozwijał się szczególnie szybko, prawidłowo nie wykazując wtedy żadnych talentów magicznych - do samego domu dziecka został przeniesiony w wieku 3 lat. Było więc jasnym, że sierociniec stał się jego nowym domem, dzieciaki tam byli jego braćmi i siostrami, wszystkim przykazane było jechać na tym samym wózku w walce o przetrwanie. Nailah nie skarżył się na nic, uśmiechał się, śmiał, przygarniał pod swe skrzydła potrzebujących, a tych przybywało - atmosfera w sierocińcu, do którego trafił, odbiegała daleko od normalności... Dzieci były bite, zagładzane, pozostawało drżeć w obawie i oczekiwaniu na to, co będzie się działo dalej. Gwałty i przemoc fizyczna były tam normą, wszystko w celu wygnania szatana i zapewnienia dziatkom siły duchowej. Selekcja była banalna: dzieli się na tych, którzy przetrwać mogli i nadali się do adopcji, oraz na tych, którzy umierali. Wszyscy chodzili do szkoły, z zewnątrz wydawało się wszystko takie normalne, ludzie nie chcieli widzieć pewnych symptomów, nie chcieli widzieć wychudzenia, strachu, a przecież dzieciaki próbowały robić, co mogły, żeby zapewnić sobie normalny byt. Wczesne dzieciństwo (1960-1975) Dni w sierocińcu mijały tak samo - wszyscy wstawali o 8 rano, poranna modlitwa, toaleta, modlitwa i lekcje prowadzone przez zakonnice w odpowiednich przedziałach wiekowych - dzieciaków było mnóstwo, zbankrutowane Imperium Brytyjskie po wojnie pełne było biegających po ulicach bezdomnych i opuszczonych dzieciaków bez domu, nawet nie trudno było o czarodziei. W przybytku Bon Secours oprócz Sahira był jeszcze jeden chłopak uzdolniony, James Davinson - oboje odkryli swoje zdolności po skończeniu 6 urodzin, ale naiwne dzieci nawet nie pomyślały o tym, by starać się to ukryć, bo i jak ukryć coś, nad czym nie ma się kontroli? Siostry miały ich obu na oku, wokół nich zawsze działy się podejrzane rzeczy, więc kiedy przylecieli do sióstr i pokazali im, co potrafią',17 listopada 1967 roku', te od razu powiadomiły Siostrę Przełożoną, która kazała ich wychłostać i zamknąć w karcerze, nakazując się modlić i prosić Boga o przebaczenie, wszak w jej oczach opętał te biedne dziatki sam Szatan. Przetrzymywano ich tam przez tydzień, w ciemności, przynosząc jedynie jedzenie do pustego pokoju w postaci wody i suchej kromki chleba, w której stał jedynie nocnik i łóżko z kocem, i opróżniając toaletę, chociaż dla dzieci w wieku 6 lat był to ciężki szok - nikt nie słuchał ich próśb, zawodzenia, płaczu - musiały odpokutować. Po wyjściu Sahir i James trzymali się zawsze blisko siebie, wszystko wróciło do, wydawałoby się, normy, lecz teraz za każdym razem, kiedy siostry zauważyły coś dziwnego związanego z ich udziałem, od razu trafiali do małej sali dwa na dwa. Im dłużej to trwało, tym lepiej zaczynali panować nad swoimi zdolnościami, aż w końcu odrzucili je zupełnie, gdy osiągnęli 8 rok życia, tyle że sytuacja powoli przeradzała się w paranoję - doszło do sytuacji, w których dzieciaki kapowały na nich siostrom, zgłaszając używanie magii, nawet kiedy nie była używana, tylko po to, żeby zdobyć trochę więcej do jedzenia, a czasem żeby zdobyć cokolwiek. Byli napiętnowani. Tym nie mniej nadal mieli wielu przyjaciół. Dzieciaki zawsze dzieliły się tutaj na grupy, najczęściej uwarunkowane również wiekiem, ale panowała jakaś niepisana zasada, że starsze roczniki nie tykały tych dużo młodszych od siebie - im dłużej ktoś tutaj przebywał tym mocniej rozumiał, że bez współpracy między sobą choć w minimalnym stopniu, równie dobrze mogą po podrzynać sobie gardła - to było coś, co docierało już nawet do tak młodych, jak ośmiolatki. Trudno było mówić o wielkim wykształceniu, czy rozwijaniu się nawet pod względem fizycznym w takich warunkach, gdzie trudno było dostać coś do jedzenia, a w nocach trzeba było gnieździć się na jednym łóżku ze względu na dojmujące zimno. Najlepiej było latem, ale każda zima była prawdziwym utrapieniem. Sahir wraz z Jamesem, Damienem, Adrienem i Jessicą (stanowili mocną, zgraną grupkę przyjaciół) zaczęli pracować z pomocą starszych kolegów, przenosząc towary, paczki, listy, zamiatając ulice, pastując buty - wszystko, co się dało, nikt tym nie pogardzał, chcąc mieć coś do jedzenia - zazwyczaj to, co zarobili i kupili, trafiało do puli starszych, a ci rozdzielali niewielkie z tego sumy, kupując im jedzenie, którym dzielili się z każdym głodnym. Ledwo rok później, 9 lutego 1970 roku, James zniknął, nie mówiąc ani słowa, nie żegnając się - siostry powiedziały, że ktoś go adoptował. W rzeczywistości zmarł z powodu nieleczonej gruźlicy, którą potęgowało niedożywienie i przepracowanie. Na tą samą chorobę, niecałe pół roku później, 21 sierpnia, '''zmarła Jessica. thumb|left|257px|Sahir '''26 października 1971 roku, rok później po tym wydarzeniu, do Nailaha przyszedł gość imieniem Albus Dumbledor, wyjaśniając mu, że to, co odrzucił i o czym zapomniał, jest darem, nie przekleństwem i winien go rozwijać o prawidłowo wykorzystywać - i o tyle, o ile to do niego dotarło, nie zostało jednak dobrze przyjęte przez Bon Secours... Przypomnienie o tym, co niemal zostało zapomniane, rozdmuchanie tego na nowo i podsycane pełnymi nadziei prośbami o to, żeby zgodziły się, by mógł uczęszczać do tej szkoły, czego odmówiły już Albusowi. Dlatego też Sahir przestał się o to dopominać, aż przyszedł 1 września 1972 roku. Nailah wymknął się z domu i na własną rękę udał na stację King Cross, by udać się do Hogwartu. Zmuszony koniecznością powrócił na wakacje, by tam przeżywać to, co nazwać można Piekłem na ziemi, choć opiekowały się nim ci, którzy podobno służyli Bogu. W 1974 roku, 28 lipca, zmarł Adrien, przedawkowując heroinę, a w ślad za nim, 1 sierpnia 1974 roku poszedł Damien, na rękach Sahira. Wszyscy, których Nailah znał bliżej, znikali. Nikt z nich nawet nie pisnął o masakrach, które działy się za murami względnie normalnego domu... Przetrwał tylko dzięki jednej z sióstr, Beatrycze Connawal, która była zarówno dla niego, jak i innych dzieciaków, niczym prawdziwa matka. Nadal tam pracuje.W 1975 roku dwóch chłopców, mugoli, nie pochodzących z sierocińca, przy zwykłej zabawie, znalazło betonowy właz - zaciekawieni odłamali go, znajdując 20 dziecięcych szkieletów - władze zatuszowały sprawę przez nacisk Kościoła - wszystko, co mogło ich uratować, przepadło. Uznano, że są to pozostałości po ofiarach wielkiego głodu w Anglii z połowy XIX wieku. Postawiono tam figutkę Marki Boskiej w celu upamiętnienia ich. Jeszcze wtedy świat nie wiedział, że w okolicach ziem sierocińca pochowanych jest ponad 700 dzieci.* ' Aktualnie (1975-..?)' 21 grudnia 1975 roku, przy próbie pomocy rannemu mężczyźnie został przemieniony w wampira, co pociągnęło za sobą tragiczne konsekwencje - miał szczęście, że jego stwórca był na tyle łaskawy, że zostawił mu medalion, który chronił go przed działaniem promieni słonecznych. Gdyby przyznał się, czym się stał, przed Siostrami, już byłby martwy. W wyniku tego oblał VI klasę, którą musi powtarzać - przez rok nie pojawiał się w szkole, próbując zapanować nad bestią, która się w jego wnętrzu zalęgła. Zmęczony życiem, które doświadczyło go bardzo intensywnie, karząc dorosnąć wcześniej, niż każdy by chciał, zdecydował 26 października 1976 roku wykorzystać ostatnie kontakty, jakie mu pozostały w półświatku i siłą wyrwał się z Piekła, które zwykł nazywać Domem i od tej pory, utrzymując się na stypendium i starając się zerwać wszystko, co go łączyło z zeszłym życiem, pomieszkiwał w szemranych miejscach, czekając tylko na ukończenie Hogwartu i zdobycie normalnej pracy. Życie, choć wydawałoby się, że łatwiejsze, dopiero teraz zaczynało obfitować w trudności - nadal prześladował go ten sam pech, co zawsze - wszyscy, na których mu zależało, rozpływali się w powietrzu lub zrywali z nim kontakt z powodów, których nie rozumiał - choć fizycznie był zdrowy, to cierpiał na głęboką, nieleczoną depresję, '''której stan ciągle się pogarsza. '''24 lutego 1978 roku stwórca Sahira upomniał się o niego, podporządkowując go jego woli i zmuszając do wejścia w kontakt z Vincentem, którego zniszczenia pragnął - nie trudno się domyślić, że już na samym początku wszystko zakończyło się porażką i już 25 lutego Vincent, będąc świadomym pojawienia się stwórcy Nailaha, nagiął go do swojej woli, zamieniając w swoją zabawkę. Od tego momentu wszystko potoczyło się jak lawina - jeszcze tego samego dnia Vincent pobił Nailaha, zaś na ich rozmowę, dość nieprzyjemną, natknęła się''' Dasza Mietanowa', aktualnie chyba 'najbliższa' Sahirowa osoba, jednak chłopak nie ma pojęcia, że została ta konwersacja usłyszana. Dasza odprowadziła go do skrzydła szpitalnego, z którego szybko wrócili. '''26 lutego, '''przez trawiący go głód zaatakował '''Zacka Ravena' oraz później Ievę Greengrass. Czas umykał na obcowaniu z Nightrayem, próbach przetrwania tortur i eksperymentów, jakim Nailaha poddawał, i unikaniu ludzi, zwłaszcza kiedy pojawiły się w szkole plotki o wampirach, tak jak i o nim, spychając jego marzenia o normalnym życiu na boczne tory, co przelało szalę goryczy w jego sercu. Zaczynały go coraz bardziej próby "niesienia mu pomocy", dlatego też kontakty ograniczał do minimum - przestał nawet uczęszczać na zajęcia, nie miał czasu na naukę. Spędził dwa dni w szpitalu po tym, jak Vincent powiedział mu, że zostawił Alexandrę Grace nieprzytomną, w nocy, w środku Zakazanego Lasu, w miejscu, w którym zazwyczaj z Władcą Nocy się spotykał - ruszył jej na pomoc, nie mógłby inaczej postąpić. Na drugi dzień, kiedy wymknął się ze Skrzydła, w którym powinien był tydzień przeleżeć, psotliwy los pchnął go na tory Esmeraldy Moore - wpadła ona do stawu, a nie potrafiąc pływać - tonęła - prawdziwy bohater wybawiający damy z opresji co się zowie. 4 marca zamordował Vincenta Nightraya przy pomocy Trupiego Jadu - dokonał tego dzięki Neve Collins, '''która zawarła z nim układ, że pomoże mu się pozbyć jego fatum, jeśli on zamorduje dla niej sześciu Ślizgonów - przystał na to i tym samym sposobem zażył Auxilium, które pozwoliło mu zignorować konieczność posłuszeństwa wampira wobec jego stwórcy, sam połknął truciznę i sprowokował Vincenta, żeby ten go ukąsił - nie było to zbyt trudne. Tym samym wyssał cały eliksir, który i tak zdążył mocno spustoszyć jego organizm. Nailah jednak nie umarł - stało się tak, że nauczyciel OPCM w odpowiedniej chwili wpadł do gabinetu profesora numerologii i zdążył mu pomóc. Wylądował w '''Mungu, gdzie zaczął wylizywać swoje rany, a z którego wrócił po tygodniu, uciekając o tydzień za wcześnie - czuł się tam tylko bardziej chory - w kiepskim stanie powrócił do Hogwartu tylko po to, żeby ledwo dwa dni po tym wdać się w bójkę z Kyoheiem Takano, w wyniku czego niemal utonął - szczęście w nieszczęściu Esmeralda go wyratowała... Nie ma to jak spłacanie długów. Został zwolniony z całego tygodnia z zajęć szkolnych. Życie układało się wręcz leniwymi torami po tym wydarzeniu, aż do 28 marca (sobota), gdy wdał się w prawdziwą bitwę na błoniach razem z Shanem, Lilith i Juliet Collinsami. 1 kwietnia był przesłuchiwany w sądzie w Ministerstwie Magii w sprawie śmierci VIncenta i został skazany na pół roku robót społecznych po zakończeniu szkoły i rok zawieszenia bez możliwości opuszczania kraju. *Historia na podstawie faktów, ewentualna zbierzność użytych nazwisk jest przypadkowa. Formalnie Sierociniec zamnięto w 1961 roku, na potrzeby fabularne jednak nadal prosperuje. Zmieniono również położenie sierocińca - w rzeczywistości mieści się on w Irlandii, w Tuam, tu: w Anglii, w Londynie, w wyimaginowanej dzielnicy Tuam. Relacje Gabriel Nieznany Nailahowi z nazwiska wampir czystej krwi, którego pragnieniem jest zgładzenie Nightraya - w tym celu postanowił się posłużyć właśnie Sahirem. Jest jego stwórcą, który przemienił go w 1976 roku, ale którego pierwszy raz zobaczył na oczy zimą 1978. Pełen dumy i szalonych ambicji - mugol, który poznał świat magii od podszewki, ale jemu samemu nie było jej dane zasmakować. Caroline Rockers Nigdy się nie lubili, zaś im dłużej mijało czasu, tym było gorzej. Poznali się w 1976 roku i od tej pory, kiedy wyrwał z jej szponów Julie i ukąsił, bawią się w swoją maskaradę. Rockers chce go zniszczyć, zaś Nailah zaczyna odbudowywać dzięki temu swoją siłę psychiczną. Wiele razy dochodziło między nimi do pojedynków, między innymi 24 grudnia 1977 roku na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, przez co oboje wylądowali w kartotece Filcha. Julie Blishwick Na zasadzie widzenia znali się od dość dawna z Krukońskiego domu, jednak do bliższego kontaktu doszło w 1976 roku. Nigdy nie byli zbyt blisko. Julie Blishwick była pierwszą osobą, z którą Nailah zaczął rozmawiać odkąd został wampirem, co zaś doprowadziło po jej zniknięciu do kolejnego zamknięcia się w sobie. Opuściła Hogwart. Osoba zapomniana i wykreślona z jego życiorysu. thumb|left|278px|Sahir z Amber Amber Brickstone Dziewczyna o rok od niego starsza, która pojedynkowała się u boku Nailaha razem z Ce na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym w 1977 roku, wtedy też, kiedy Rockers użyła na niej Imperio, sprowokowała Nailaha do tego, że ją ukąsił. Dobrze się dogadują, dziewczyna akceptuje jego drugą naturę i obiecała mu pomóc sobie z nią radzić. Mają w zwyczaju siadać na dachu Sowiarni i tam urządzać sobie długie pogawędki, albo po prostu podziwiać. Osoba zapomniana i wykreślona z jego życiorysu. Alyssa Volturi Osoba, której zbyt dobrze nie zna, ale należy do tych niewielu, z którymi potrafi zamienić parę słów... chociażby na "cześć, cześć". Przyjazna, ciepła dziewczyna. Asmita Wels Wampirzyca, która u krańca felernego roku 1977, ukąsiła Nailaha. thumb|240px|Sahir i Mary Mary McDonald Bardzo specyficzna persona, która uratowała Nailaha, kiedy ten czekał na pewną śmierć po tym, jak Wels wyssała z niego życie. Potem zniknęła na dłuższy czas, ale wróciła z postanowieniem odnowienia znajomości i - tak to leci dalej. Ostatnio Sahir nie ma z nią najlepszego kontaktu - dziewczyna poszła swoją drogą, zostawiając go w miejscu, w którym stał, choć obiecała nigdy więcej nie uciekać. Obietnicę złamała. Osoba zapomniana i wykreślona z jego życiorysu. Liadon Ichimaru Nauczyciel Hogwartu, wilkołak, który został przez Dumbeldora poproszony o to, by zaopiekował się Nailahem. Sahir nie potrafi mu zaufać, bo i nie wie, czy w każdym momencie nie ma się spodziewać kołka w serce, jednocześnie wie, że Liadon jest jedyną osobą, która może mu pomóc w walce z Nightrayem. Vincent Nightray Władca Wampirów, pierwszy Wampir, którego Nailah starał się unikać za wszelką cenę, przerażająco się go bojąc - teraz jest zdany na jego łaskę, bądź niełaskę, zostając jego salonową zabaweczką, jedną przecież z wielu. Zamordował go - no cóż, taki chuj. Dasza Mietanowa Krukonka, którą poznał w przeddzień walentynek w 1978 roku, artystka, osoba o niezwykłej urodzie, dla której Nailah sporządził portret. Ma wrażenie, że zna ją bardzo długo, chociaż poznali się ledwie w tym roku. Virdiana Stoneheart Krukonka, z którą nie potrafi znaleźć wspólnego języka i za którą nie przepada. Stara się nie wchodzić jej w paradę. Shane Collins Wampirza strona Nailaha nazwałaby go bratnią duszą, sam Sahir zaś ma do niego mieszane uczucia. Nie potrafi go nie lubić, a jednocześnie nie potrafi go polubić. Jest w nim coś, co zawsze budzi w nim łaknienie krwi i to nie krwi samego Collinsa. Ślizgon ten jest jak swoisty drapieżnik, choć nadal pozostaje człowiekiem, z którym chce się ruszyć w ciemną noc na polowanie. Pojedynkował się razem z nim nie raz ramię w ramię przeciwko Rockers, między innymi w 1977 na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Przeciwko niemu wyciągnął różdżkę w lutym 1978, broniąc przed nim Kim Miracle. Kim Miracle Puchonka, którą w lutym, 1978 roku obronił przed Collinsem, choć blisko było do tego, by razem z nim stał się jej oprawcą. Ciepła, przyjazna dziewczyna, pełna pozytywnej energii, szukająca wrażeń i ta, która pragnie bronić słabszych od siebie. Ciekawa osóbka. Ieva Greengrass Dziewczyna, która mieszkała niedaleko sierocińca, spędzali ze sobą sporo czasu jako szkraby. Ich znajomość została przerwana przeprowadzką Ievy, jednak spotkali się znów w Hogwarcie. Próba odnowienia danych kontaktów może trochę potrwać. Wie, że Sahir jest wampirem. Kyohei Takano Wróg. Japoniec, co się zowie, do zabicia, zniszczenia, który sam prawie go zabił... Zack Raven Chłopak, którego Nailah zaatakował 26 lutego 1978 roku, a którego uratowała Elizabeth Cook. Nieznajomy Gryfon. Elizabeth Cook Miła, uprzejma Puchonka z jego rocznika, która uratowała Ravena przez jego napadem głodu, z wyjątkowym talentem do wprowadzania ludzi w gniew, jak sama twierdzi. Osoba, którą poważnie poturbował i którą na drugi dzień spotkał pod postacią ducha. Esmeralda Moore Cyganeczka o wielu maskach, która... go lubi? Nie lubi? Nie sposób powiedzieć. Alexandra Grace Emo większe, niż On, uwierzycie? Ta, która ośmieliła się nazwać Jego Nadzieją... Osoba, która nie pozbędzie się go szybko, dopóki nie złamie jej na tyle, by stworzyła zbroję, dzięki której sama sobie w życiu poradzi. Neve Collins Stosunki czysto-interesowne. Colette Warp Hmmm... Czy napis: specyficzna więź ''wystarczy? Ten, który dostarczył barw do szarego świata. Którego, wychodzi na to, oszukał. Któremu powierzył swego Anioła Stróża. Więc..? Specyficzny..? Oj bardzo.... Trzymany bardzo blisko siebie motyl, które najlepiej by zamknąć w słoiku. Arlekin, z którym trwa bitwa na szachowej planszy. Smok, co się zowie, który lśni w blasku dnia. Upierdliwa pchła, która podskakuje i chce rozkazywać. Aż w końcu... po prostu Colette. Osoba, która powoli, lecz skutecznie, skrada myśli Nailaha. Alice Hughes Puchonka, której jakoś nie polubił: trochę tak, jakby on mówił swoje, a ona swoje: nie to, że jest na przegranej pozycji, ale nie da się jej łatwo sprowokować i wymusić konkretnej reakcji, ponieważ ciągle odbija piłeczkę, chyba nawet nie do końca świadomie... Oh well. Lily Evans Nazwał ją "lilią", wszak czyż nie doskonale oddaje jej jestestwo? Krucho-silny kwiat, mały, puchaty, rudy kotek, który bawi się ogonem czarnego kocura... Nailah ją polubił. Naprawdę ją polubił. Zaskarbiła sobie jego szacunek w parę chwil... kompletnie nierealna w swej realności: jak mgła, skłonna roztopić się pod dotykiem palców, by nigdy nie być w stanie jej zniewolić i zamknąć do słoiczka. Wygląd Blady, smukły, wysoki chłopak (mierzy 186 cm wzrostu) o kruczo-czarnych, układających się w nieładzie włosach, krótko przyciętych, i ciemnych niczym same otchłanie, czarnych thumb|S.N. oczach, ktore zazwyczaj nieobecnie spoglądają gdzieś w dal. Ma raczej łagodne rysy twarzy, pozbawione skaz i sprężyste, chłodne ciało w dotyku, obdarzone gracją ruchów pantery. Usposobienie "''Kiedy słyszała o wampirach zdawali jej się drapieżnikami, raczej pewnymi siebie. A Sahir.. tajemniczy, mroczny, milczący, wydawał jej się inteligentny, taki nieco... filozof. A może nie mógł pogodzić się ze swoją naturą, może dlatego odsuwał od siebie ludzi, zachowywał się tak, żeby sami nie chcieli do niego przychodzić.. Może, może, może... Czy kiedykolwiek będzie mogła powiedzieć coś '''na pewno', mówiąc o Sahirze? Kto wie co jeszcze skrywał i czy to wszystko co mówił i robił nie było tylko grą, udawaniem, nieprawdą?" ~ Dasza Mietanowa'' Zrodziłem się z łona toksycznego człowieka Pokonany, załamany i wygnany z tej ziemi Ale powstaję ponad to, wznoszę się ponad to i widzę Byłem powieszony na drzewie stworzonym z języków słabych Gałęzi, kości kłamców i złodziei Powstaję ponad to, wznoszę się ponad to i widzę... Módl się do swego boga, otwórz serce Cokolwiek robisz, nie bój się ciemności Zakryj swe oczy diabeł jest wewnątrz... Zgorzały fan zespołów i wykonawców takich jak Janis Joplin, Deep Purple, Eagles, Kiss, Black Sabbath The Doors, Led Zeppelin, Queen, The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Blue Oyste Cult, Judas Priest, John Lennon, Nazareth, Sex Pistols, The Ramones - to powinno wam wiele powiedzieć. Zdolności magiczne Nailah zdecydowanie nie ma szczególnych, magicznych zdolności - ma bystry umysł, których chętnie wykorzystuje, w mig uczy się zaklęć i do perfekcji opanował zaklęcia niewerbalne. Jego specjalnością zdecydowanie pozostają zaklęcia ofensywne oraz... czarna magia, w której zaczął się zatracać i która dość mocno poczęła wypaczać jego umysł i osobowość - jego różdżka zdecydowanie jest skora się z nim zgadzać. Jest kiepski z eliksirów i transmutacji. Nie potrafi uwarzyć żadnego eliksiru, zaś zaklęcia transmutacyjnie idą mu bardzo powoli, bardzo opornie i strasznie go nużą, zaś te bardziej skomplikowane zazwyczaj po prostu nie wychodzą. Ot i jego słabość. Jeśli za magię można uznać jego przekleństwo sprowadzania pecha na siebie i wszystkich dokoła, to proszę bardzo: jest mistrzem przepowiadania pecha. Wystarczy, że się pojawi. Kategoria:Postaci